I Missed You
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Phil goes away to Florida for a week. Dan misses him and starts to break down. Phil also misses Dan. So, he leaves Florida early to go home and surprise Dan, only to find him crying when he gets home so he comforts him.


Dan sighed as he sat by himself on the couch. It's only been four days since Phil has left to go to Florida and Dan was already missing him like crazy. Phil always went to Florida, once a year. It was just a thing that he did. Dan always stayed home though because someone needed to stay and do the radio show back home. But, this time, it was much different.

Dan and Phil started dating five months ago. They were always close. They had been best friends for years. Dan had been in love with Phil since he watched his first Youtube video. Dan had always been too shy to say anything because he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Phil. Before, he was afraid to tell Phil how he felt because he didn't know if Phil felt the same way that he did. Dan couldn't risk losing Phil's friendship. But, Dan finally got the confidence to tell Phil how he really felt one day. Dan was shocked but very happy when Phil said that he had felt the same way. After that, they became even closer to each other.

This was the first time that Dan and Phil were being separated since they started dating. Dan didn't like being home alone. It was so different without Phil being there. Dan wasn't used to sleeping in his own bed. He and Phil had been sharing their beds. It felt cold without Phil next to him. Dan can't even call Phil because Phil's phone doesn't work in America. Dan didn't want to bother Phil too much though. Phil was in Florida to have fun.

"Ugh! Fuck my life." Dan mumbled. He hid his face in his hands as a couple tears fell out of his eyes. He hated Phil for leaving. Of course, Phil deserved a little vacation but Dan didn't like being by himself for so long.

Though, what Dan didn't know was that Phil was leaving early because he was also missing Dan. Phil was supposed to be staying in Florida for a whole week. But, he was leaving three days early. Phil could usually last the whole week whenever he went to Florida but this time was definitely different. Phil missed Dan. The same way Dan missed him. Florida could wait another time. But, Phil wanted to see Dan. He didn't want to wait three more days.

Phil smiled as he finally walked up to the door to his and Dan's apartment. He pulled out his keys and then he quietly opened the door. Phil couldn't wait to get inside and see Dan again. Phil wanted to surprise Dan. Dan had no clue that Phil was coming home early.

Phil carefully shut the door, making sure not to be too loud. He sat his suitcase down and then he quietly made his way up the stairs. He figured that Dan would be in the lounge, which was where he headed to. Phil stopped once he got outside the lounge. He frowned when he heard sniffs. Phil poked his head in and was shocked when he saw that Dan was sitting on the couch and was actually crying. It broke Phil's heart to see Dan like that.

"Dan?" Phil asked. He finally walked into the room. Dan looked up and gasped when he saw Phil.

"Phil!" Dan yelled with shock. He stood up. He ran over to him and flung his arms around him. Phil chuckled as he pulled Dan into a hug. "What the hell are you doing home? You're supposed to be in Florida for a week."

"I missed you." Phil said. "I couldn't wait three more days to see you." He said.

"I missed you so fucking much." Dan said. He hid his face in Dan's chest.

"Dan, why were you crying?" Phil asked. Dan sighed.

"I really thought that I would be able to handle you being gone for a week but turns out that I was way wrong." Dan said. He looked up at Phil. Phil whipped away Dan's left over tears with his thumbs. "Never leave me like that again." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"Trust me…I don't plan on it. If I ever do go somewhere again, I'm taking you with me." He said. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan closed his eyes as he kissed Phil back. He wrapped his arms around Phil's neck. Phil pulled away a few seconds later. Dan stared at him.

"We have four day's worth of cuddles to catch up on so you better sit down and get comfortable." Dan said.

"Yes sir." Phil said. Phil grabbed Dan's hand. They walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come here." Phil said as he opened his arms. Dan crawled over to him and cuddled up next to him. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan completely. Phil definitely wasn't planning on letting Dan go anytime soon. He had missed him too much. "I think that I missed our cuddles the most while I was gone." Phil said. Dan looked up at him.

"Me too." He said. Phil looked back at him and smiled.

"It's really good to be home." Phil said. Dan rested his head against Phil's chest. Phil leaned down and kissed Dan's forehead. He sighed happily. Things were back how they should be and he couldn't be more happier about it.

"Phil?" Dan asked. Phil looked down at him. "I love you." Dan whispered.

"I know you do…And I love you, too, Dan." Phil said.


End file.
